


memekook: the beginning

by kamrynmustdie



Series: MEMEKOOK: A SAGA [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, THE PAIRING WASN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN IM JUST SOFT, Underage Drinking, fleeting appearance of kim mingyu? where did he go, just a lil bit tho it's kinda the point that jungkook is drunk, some ppl are only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamrynmustdie/pseuds/kamrynmustdie
Summary: in which jungkook has an entirely different side to him when he drinks, and yugyeom is the only one able to properly cope?or,memekook.





	memekook: the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't meant to become a series! a friend over on wattpad (i'll crosspost there too dw) suggested that we both write a version of 'memekook' aka jungkook's alternate personality and this was my direction. point: it's a mess
> 
> the yugkook was 110% NOT MEANT TO BE A MAIN FOCUS I SWEAR
> 
> enjoy, i'll probs add as i go lol update schedules? idk her

  
loud music? check. way too many people to count? check. alcohol flowing? double check.

lit party, right? jimin really came through on this one, taehyung thought.

“yo, when’s kook gonna be here?” hoseok sounded a little tipsy already, and this would only worsen as the night went on.

“he said, like, whenever he arrives, which is real useful.” namjoon, yet to touch the alcohol, already sounded done with the younger.

“hyung, he’ll be fashionably late, you know what he’s like.” yugyeom chimed in - how did he get here? - and yoongi nodded in agreement.

“‘gyeom’s on it with his Superior Understanding™ of the young mind, as usual.”

“yoongles, you’re drunk as shit, since when is he ‘gyeom to you? right, never, because that’s my thing.” a voice rang out behind yoongi, unmistakeable in its tone.

“jungkook!”

“...that is me, congratulations, grandpa. the alcohol hasn’t clouded your old-man mind too much, then? sure we’ll see you banging out the dance to my i before the night’s out, hyung.”

yoongi rolled his eyes, a faint red tint appearing on his cheeks (he’d blame the alcohol, but he’d also blame jungkook) as he struggled to respond.

“am i allowed to say ‘fuck you’ to your face, or are you still too young?”

jungkook pointedly ignored him, shooting a line straight for the beer, regardless of whether he was old enough to actually consume it. with the beer, coincidentally, came yugyeom, stood by the alcohol with a dazed grin.

“dance with me, hyung?”

jungkook blinked.  
“i forget you’re younger than me. lemme drink, bro, i’ll be right with you. anything from here on is no homo, right?”

yugyeom fist-bumped him with a laugh.  
“right, no homo. see you out there, dude.”

•

“can’t believe you’re just like, rubbing your dick right up against me, that’s super homo-“

yugyeom raised a finger to shh his now-drunk companion.  
“like hoseok’s not right in front of you? hyung, that’s worse, c'mon.”

jungkook raised a finger to his top lip, attempting to bullshit a response before things got super awkward. he grinned, gesturing wildly and nearly hitting hoseok in the head.

“doesn’t count if it’s your band mate, ‘gyeom.” he countered, with a dab that was very close to taking a passing mingyu’s eye out. (sure, yugyeom thought, lemme just go grind on jackson real quick, no homo tho, he’s just a band mate)

“kook, watch your arms, you absolute disaster.”

“no hyung?” jungkook almost sounded disappointed.

yugyeom snorted. he wasn’t drunk enough for this.

“fine, hyung, let’s get you outta here before you kill someone. god, imagine that, death by kook-dab...”

jungkook giggled at the sound of that.  
“that’s the best death, yugyeom, you gotta admit.” he dabbed again, flinging his arms out just to be extra, and yugyeom had to struggle to keep moving the kid.

“jeon jungkook, however much you try, you cannot add ‘tasteful dabs’ to this song.”  
jungkook merely dabbed rather aggressively at yugyeom, shouting ‘the ting goes skkkkkra!’ and adding various ‘brrr’ sounds that made yugyeom want to die.

“d’you wanna shut up before i gag you?”

“that’s kinky, ‘gyeom,” jungkook replied, dazed. “looking for an excuse to fuck me?”

“...kook, you’re drunk, but i may as well admit it, since you won’t remember this in the slightest.”

“knew it. i’m amazing.” another dab, this one coming dangerously close to yugyeom’s nose.

he was more than happy to hand him off to jin with a sincere apology.

•

“god, my fucking head, jin, who let me drink?”

jin sighed heavily.  
“you did, kookie. you let yourself drink.”

jungkook scrunched his nose, reaching for the tablets at his bedside, and a glass of water. what a mistake.  
“i didn’t do anything too weird, right? i feel, like, way too hungover to have not done something regrettable.”

“ask yugyeom, kook-ah, he was the one with you most of the night. wanna see yoongi try one of seventeen’s dances, though? you weren’t the only one drunk off your ass, you’ll see.”  
jungkook nodded, preparing himself for what he was about to see. jin angled his phone in jungkook’s direction, letting him take it as the first notes of my i played out through the building.  
“fucking told him he’d be cracking out my i, holy shit, i’m amazing.”

the video showed yoongi, in the middle of the dance floor, attempting to recreate the two-person choreography by himself. around him, people cheered, and if he squinted, jungkook could see-  
“wait, there i am! there’s ‘gyeom! oh, god, how did i not see this? i feel like i would’ve wanted to see this.”

jin took a deep breath, immediately alerting jungkook to the fact that something was up.

“...what did memekook do?”

“you what, now? what did who do?”

jungkook winced. “i... drunk!me seems to have gotten a nickname, from being a huge fucking meme, and i’m really not sure what memekook has done to fuck me over, ever, i’m only going from what people tell me because i never remember-“  
“okay, kook, i don’t know what you’re like when you’re drunk. call ‘gyeom or something, he’ll tell you.”  
“-only i call him ‘gyeom, hyung.”

he heard a laugh from jin, and a mumble as he left the room.

“you sound quite protective, is our kookie in love?”

•

“you better, dabkook?”

“okay, wow, did you just call me dabkook? did dabdab get old, or am i just too predictable?”

he heard a sigh over the phone.  
“y’know, jungkook, you get pretty, uh, wild when you’re drunk. also, bambam’s not here, so i gotta annoy you instead. get fucked, bro.”

jungkook’s eyes widened.  
“tell me i didn’t literally get fucked, ‘gyeom.”

yugyeom laughed at the pain in his voice.  
“i think you’d feel it by now, hyung. no worries, you only suggested it. besides, we said no homo, there wouldn’t be a problem.”

“not the point. what did i do?”

“you just... remember that dumb meme dance you do, like, every time you’re drunk and a ‘bop’ comes on? yeah, a lotta that, along with complaining that i was grinding on you while you were literally grinding on hoseok- christ, i felt you cringe then, bud.”

cringe was an understatement. jungkook physically wanted to dig a hole and bury himself so deep inside it, it would be a permanent home.  
“you’re shitting me?”

“nah, you also ruined a beautiful song with your ‘skkkkra’ bullshit, and dabbed, so much, i’ve never seen that many dabs, when will you learn that dabbing should die?”  
jungkook grimaced again, but had to stifle a giggle at yugyeom‘s words.

“‘gyeom-ah, may i repeat, you deal with bambam? i’m sure you’ve seen far more dabs than that.”  
“not the point, hyung! you almost took poor mingyu’s eye out.”  
“wait up, mingyu was there? was jihoon with him? did he get to meet yoongi? this is important-“

yugyeom rolled his eyes, even though jungkook wouldn’t see him.

“just mingyu, hyung. are you not worried about what you did?”  
“yes! very!” jungkook sounded exasperated. “i was a mess! no wonder jin was worried about me, i apologise for the mess that is memekook, and if i’m like that every time i’m drunk, please keep me away from alcohol.”

he gained a laugh from yugyeom, who simply replied “no promises, hyung,” with what jungkook was sure was a shit-eating grin.

•

needless to say, jungkook and alcohol didn’t exactly go hand in hand, but they were a fun combination, nonetheless.

oh, and yugyeom was never attending a party, ever again.

at least, not without jungkook to keep him entertained.

(if they kissed at any point, well, no homo.)


End file.
